


Sweatshirt

by jaebeombeomcar (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Mark Tuan, M/M, Masturbation, Submissive Im Jaebum | JB, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaebeombeomcar
Summary: Mark found out what was Jaebum doing on his bed.





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> the sweatshirt jaebum's wearing is a huge ass sweatshirt which it also is a wearable blanket, you can check it [here](https://thecomfy.com/)
> 
> also this is supposed to be one of the half assed smuts series but i'm so fucking dumb until i forgot that you can't put something when the series' owner is an orphan account lmao whatever. oh, one more thing, this was also my old work, i just reuploaded it

Recently, Jaebum just got a sweatshirt from one of his fans. But the thing is, that sweatshirt is not an ordinary sweatshirt—it is actually a really unique sweatshirt. Because of its huge size, it can be used as a blanket in certain times.

Jaebum frowns; showing that he is thinking really hard with the thing that he is holding right now. The color is pink—and Jaebum is not a big fan of that colour.

Three minutes has passed (and Jaebum doesn’t really care about it), he decides to wear the sweatshirt—since he won’t go outside for today anyway.“Oomf,”

After wearing it, Jaebum immediately search up for a mirror—he wants to know how does he look like with this sweatshirt.

When he finds it, Jaebum just lets out a small chuckle, “It’s not bad,” he says as he pulls the hem of his clothes, “The material is thick, it’s good to use, I can use this whenever I want to sleep.” He adds. 

The black haired boy looks around; making sure that there is no one (Mark, specifically). When he finds the answer (which means that Mark is not around right now), Jaebum runs towards his older groupmate’s room.

Jaebum checks the surrounding of Mark’s room, and making sure again that there is no one aside from himself. After finding what he wants to know, without wasting time, Jaebum lets his body fall on the red haired boy’s king size bed.

“Aaaah, Mark’s bed sure is the best.” Jaebum mutters with a satisfied smile. 

It is already a fact that Jaebum often sleeps on Mark’s room because the older owns a king sized bed. He explained it in a certain radio show.  

Jaebum stars to make use of his huge ass sweatshirt—pulling it down, and slowly closes both of his eyes; trying to sleep. Jaebum doesn’t have any schedule today dan he is really tired with his schedule yesterday—because of that, he decides to rest for this one whole day.

Well, it seems like his wish only can be granted inside his head. 

Look at him now, Jaebum can’t sleep. Even though he already tries his best to keep his mind calm, until closes both of his eyes, he still can’t do it.

Frustated, Finally Jaebum turns his body back—drowning his face on Mark’s white pillow, and hoping that at least he can get relaxed. 

But it turns out that it is the opposite. Jaebum’s eyes get widened—he can’t ignore Mark’s lavender scent that is  left behind on his pillow. Jaebum assumes that before Mark leaves, he probably was laying on his back which it causes his scent remains there.

The boy with the twin moles just swallows his saliva down to his throat—he frowns because there is something bothering him. And Jaebum really, really hopes it's not the ‘thing’ he doesn't want to take care of.

But too bad, it seems like today is not Jaebum’s lucky day—because in reality, it is the ‘thing’ that keeps disturbing him. 

Of course, it is his dick that bothers him. 

His cock is twitching in amusement; but that does not go the same to Jaebum himself—instead, he is actually pissed. But he can not ignore the fact that Mark’s scent is really.. Killing him. He breathes heavily; the blood starts to pump even faster than it was before. 

Jaebum hates this. It’s always like this; he goes to Mark’s room, and then he gets this one (annoying) feeling where his heart starts to beat faster, and Jaebum hates that it always happens to him whenever he meets Mark or at his room.

“Shit.” Jaebum curses under his breathe, he thinks that he can not handle it anymore—his mind starts wilding; imagining inappropriate things that is related with Mark (such as Mark’s facial expression when he’s fucking, or the sensation of Mark’s skin on his, etc). 

Jaebum quickly gets away from Mark’s beloved white pillow, pulling up the bottom part of his sweatshirt, and tries to control his breathe. His face is definitely red right now; Jaebum doesn’t even need a mirror to know that because he can feel his cheeks are burning up. 

Jaebum starts to slap himself with both of his hands on his cheeks, “Okay what the fuck, no fucking way Jaebum, you’re so not gonna do that.” He mumbles while slapping himself several times—hoping that it will help him to bring his normal mind back.

When Jaebum is feeling better (which eventually he hopes that his dick won’t disturb him again), he realizes that there is something that catches his attention—it’s Mark’s cologne on the table. 

That is when he thinks that his blood is rushing again; the adrenaline inside him is starting to pump faster again. Jaebum gulps—he feels dizzy with the thought of Mark spraying his cologne with his half naked body. He can imagine Mark was laying on the bad with his half naked body before—seriously, it drives him crazy. 

Jaebum stares at the sweatshirt that he is wearing right now. He can expand the bottom part of the sweatshirt in order to make it as a portable blanket or for hiding. At the same time, he just thinks a really good (maybe?) idea.

“Fuck you, Mark Tuan.” Jaebum mumbles with his flustered face and frowning eyebrows; that is how much he hates it. He tugs out his hood and expands the bottom part of its sweatshirt back—hiding his face and covering both of his legs.

Jaebum lets out a shaky breathe, he kinda can’t believe himself that he is going to do it—but Jaebum is not a type of person who gives a fuck when he’s turned, so he just ignores everything—letting his ‘leader’ pride starts to dying inside and tries his best to give his cute cock attention.

Jaebum stares at the bulge on his pants. It’s painful—he sighs as he pulls down the waistband and his cock immediately jumps out from its hiding spot.

The boy can not think about anything but Mark. He starts to stroke his own cock and letting out small whimpers from his mouth. He whispers Mark’s name while touching himself; it’s disgusting but he just can not help it—the scent of the older and the imagination of his half naked body is torturing Jaebum.

He starts to stroke faster—the whimpers that were escaped from his mouth are now turning into moans; and the thing is they are lewd. For fuck sake, Jaebum hates the fact that he always gets defeated when it is about Mark.

The thought of Mark touching him makes his whole body stutters in excitement—which it succeeds to make the bottom part of his body respond; the slit of his cock is spurting its white liquid. Jaebum clicks his tongue, “Why am I even doing this..” He mumbles at himself with a pissed tone.

It takes about 2-3 minutes for Jaebum to realize that he just made a huge mess on Mark’s bed. The only thing that comes up to his mind is that he is so fucked up. Jaebum can’t imagine what if Mark suddenly appears out of nowhere and seeing him wrecked like this—so that, Jaebum quickly takes off his hood and rolls up the bottom part of his sweatshirt. Oh, how Jaebum wishes he can do it in no time.

Unfortunately, it seems like God is having fun playing with Jaebum today. Someone comes into Mark’s room—Jaebum’s eyes get widened immediately when he realizes who the person is. 

It is Mark. 

The older boy frowns; confused when he sees Jaebum is at his room. 

“Jaebum? What are you doing in my roo-“ Mark decides to leave his question hanging as he finds out that there are some sticky white liquid on his bed—and Jaebum can feel that the other boy is staring at him right now. 

“Fuck, look, I’m sorry, I will clean it immediately.” Jaebum speaks and quickly stands up from Mark’s comfy bed. He is about to go out from Mark’s room until the older grabs his arm. 

Jaebum curses for several times because he is so fucking dumb and he hopes he can fucking die right now, he won’t mind. 

Without wasting anytime, Jaebum turns back and says, “M- Mark, I’m so-“ He is about to finish his sentence except Mark pushes Jaebum’s back on to the door and crashes his lips with his own—locking the younger’s head with both of his arms 

Jaebum is pretty surprised with Mark’s sudden attack, but he doesn’t hesitate anyway. In fact, he actually kisses Mark back—trying to defeat Mark’s tongue but he can’t. He didn’t know that Mark is a really good kisser—the way he kisses Jaebum gives the younger boy a goosebump. The red haired boy bites Jaebum’s lower lips; making him hisses in enjoyment. Jaebum soon finds out that his hand is grabbing Mark’s beautiful and soft red hair. 

Mark stops for a while—admiring the younger’s flustered face as he flashes a small grin. He leans closer to Jaebum, on his ear to be exact, and asks, “Did you touch yourself and let your cum dripping on my fucking bed?”

Jaebum tries to escape Mark’s deep stare even though Mark’s hot breathe is distracting him, “I, I-“ He does his best to reply the boy infront of him yet he feels like his voice is stuck on his throat—he doesn’t exactly know why, but he assumes that it’s all because of Mark’s actions. 

“What a fucking pathetic whore.” Comes unexpectedly from Mark’s mouth; he used his american accent. And Jaebum just thinks that was really hot. 

The older boy later bites the younger’s earlobe which makes Jaebum whimper as Mark starts to slide his hand on Jaebum’s ass—grabbing and kneading it like he owns them. 

Jaebum swears, the sensation of Mark’s pretty and thin fingers are giving him so much pleasure. He shivers—he holds all his moanings inside his sealed lips because he doesn’t want Mark to hear it. But since Mark is a jerk, he kisses Jaebum again, but more intense.

Their tongues are colliding each other, sometimes swirling them; fighting for a dominance, or even licking each other’s surface—which it causes Jaebum’s saliva starts to trail down to his chin. It’s getting rougher every second, and Jaebum pulls Mark’s hair—really hard, trying to give the older a signal yet Mark doesn’t get it so Jaebum has to hit Mark’s back for who-knows-how-many-times until the other boy breaks the kiss. 

Mark gives Jaebum an annoyed look and the younger just responds, “I, I can’t breathe..” He says while eyeing the floor—he is somehow scared with Mark. 

“So what?” Mark replies him while kneading one of Jaebum’s still-clothed ass cheek. “You like it, don’t you?” He asks and getting a small yelp from the other boy. Jaebum lets out a frustated groan, he hates this so much—but he can’t deny the fact that he likes it when Mark is the one who takes the lead. 

The owner of the twin moles doesn’t care anymore when Mark slaps his ass—he moans really loud and he realizes that there is a smirk showing itself on Mark’s lips. 

“That’s right, moan for me, bitch.” 

Jaebum can feel his legs are shaking when those words came out from the older’s mouth. It excites him really bad—and he kinda doesn’t want to admit that, honestly.

Mark suddenly bites the younger’s earlobe again. But this time, he kisses it and the kiss goes down to his jawline—nipping it hardly and licking them. Then, he goes after to his neck. 

Jaebum lets his head fall back because of the amount of the pleasure that he gets from Mark. He cries a little when The American starts biting his neck. Jaebum is about to complain, because, what if someone sees it? But Mark couldn’t care less. He keeps jerking off Jaebum’s neck and trailing his tongue at the marks.  

When Mark is licking at Jaebum’s sensitive spot—which is his v-line, Jaebum accidentally lets out his lewdest moan (for now). Mark immediately lifts his head up and stares at Jaebum in disbelief—but later, he licks his lips. At the same time, Jaebum knows that he is super fucked up.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Mark asks while pulling up Jaebum’s pink sweatshirt, “Are you wearing this to get my attention?” He asks again. 

Jaebum swallows his own saliva, he didn’t mean to get Mark’s attention. It just happened that he wanted to wear it—and he kinda regrets it now. So Jaebum shakes his head really quick, but it seems like Mark doesn’t give a single fuck at him, he continues to torture Jaebum further. 

Mark is now nipping at the younger’s chest. Jaebum can’t do anything but respond them with whimpers, moans, or Mark’s name. 

Mark thinks that Jaebum’s voice is actually really beautiful; it’s soft and soothing when he’s moaning—just the same when he’s singing (and Mark secretly adores Jaebum’s vocal skill), so he decides to tease Jaebum more. 

Mark’s other hand is now at the younger’s nipple—and he still makes use of his mouth for the other nipple. He fondles one of it while licking the other one. 

He finds out that Jaebum’s soft moans are satisfying to listen to, which it causes him to play with his nipples a little bit longer. It kinda arouses Mark when he knows that Jaebum is only showing this side of him to the older boy.

Honestly, Mark thinks that he really loves to play around with Jaebum’s nipples. It’s really fun to tease the younger with pinching his nipples or fondling them—and not taking a long time, some moans will be escaping from his mouth. Besides that, Mark likes it when Jaebum’s nipples are getting wet, reddish, and swollen after all of the lickings that he does. 

In short; Mark just loves Jaebum’s nipples so much. 

“M- Mark..” Jaebum mutters, with heavy breath. 

“What?” 

Jaebum bites his thumb, “J, just do it already..” He replies quietly—not wanting Mark to see this side of him. But Mark is, unexpectedly, not a type of person who will grant someone’s wish immediately; he’s the rough type. 

“Do what?” He asks—pretending that he doesn’t understand what Jaebum means. 

Jaebum frowns, his cock has been bothering him since Mark starts touching him, “F- fuck..” He mumbles. 

“Fuck what?” Mark replies as he grabs the bulge on Jaebum’s pants—it’s already wet with the younger’s hot leaked precum, Jaebum is dying inside, if you want to know the truth. His blood pumps faster; making himself feeling rushed and hot. 

“Fuck me, I swear to god, Mark.”

Jaebum finally gives up—but Mark seems like he is not amused with Jaebum’s respond; his eyebrows are knitted together.

“What do you say when you’re asking a favour, Im Jaebum?” Mark’s voice is hoarse—making the younger falls even more. Jaebum hates to admit that he enjoys Mark’s teasing.

“You do know that you’re still younger than me, right?” Mark hisses and squeezes the bulge on Jaebum’s pants—the younger gasps as a respond. Quickly, Jaebum closes both of his eyes; doesn’t want to see Mark’s facial expression because it might make him even more turned on. 

“Don’t you know any manner, Im Jaebum?” Mark speaks again. Soon he continues, “You are not supposed to close your eyes when there’s someone talking, you stupid fuck.” And Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock gets an erection again. He grins at the younger, who is trying to hold his tear. 

Without hesitation, Mark pulls down Jaebum’s waistband and grips the other’s cock—which it has been begging for attention. Jaebum yelps when the older starts to stroke his cock, “Oh boy, Would you look at that,” Mark throws a sarcasm. “Im Jaebum, the leader of Got7, is getting an erection because all of the harsh words I give,” and Jaebum’s yelps are starting to develop; becoming moans. 

“How disappointing.” Mark is still busy stroking Jaebum’s cock lazily; his thin fingers are messing around with Jaebum’s length. Jaebum bites his lower lips, he needs more—he is cursing Mark with all of his low voice and those degradations. 

Mark’s stroke is sloppy, yet it doesn’t stop Jaebum to cum—but too bad Mark is not letting him; the slit of Jaebum’s cock is covered by his thumb. 

“What the fuck, Mark? Let me cum.” Jaebum curses and realizes that Mark presses his thumb harder—causing the younger whimpers. 

Mark stares at him, “I already asked you before, isn’t it?” He opens his mouth. “What do you say when you’re asking a favour, Im Jaebum?” 

“P- plea-“ 

“Say it louder.” 

Jaebum gulps, the inside part of himself gets excited again—it goes the same to his dick. He can feel his cock is crying; he really needs to cum. 

“Please, let me cum, Mark hyung..” That’s it, Jaebum doesn’t care with his chic and mature image anymore—he gives everything that he can to Mark. He even adds ‘hyung’ after Mark’s name. That is how much he wants to release. 

Mark chuckles, his voice is raspy, “‘hyung’, huh? You learned well.” He replies and takes off his thumb from Jaebum’s cock slit. The younger feels really satisfied when he knows his cum starts dripping from its slit—he pants heavily with his red face.

Mark wipes off the remaining cum on Jaebum’s cock with his thumb, and gives it to Jaebum, “Suck it.” He commands as Jaebum takes the older’s thumb—licking and sucking it carefully. Mark is starting to think that Jaebum is actually a kitten. 

While Jaebum is sucking Mark’s finger, the older decides to tease him again; his hand slides back and lands on Jaebum’s naked ass cheek. He kneads over and over again—soft moans escaped from the owner’s mouth—Mark loves it. 

“H, hyung..” Jaebum gasps—trying to get more air. 

“Mmhm?” 

“P, please.. Just fuck me already.” Finally, Jaebum can say it out loud. 

A grin shows up on Mark’s lips, “How impatient.” He whispers and pulls back his hand—preventing Jaebum from sucking it. 

“Do you really want me to put my hot, thick cock inside your nasty and tight hole?”

Jaebum shudders when he hears Mark’s question—or dirty talk, to be exact. He feels dizzy as he imagines that Mark’s thick and warm cock is going to be inserted inside him—they will become one while they are feeling each other’s skin. He nods slowly and circling both of his arms on Mark’s neck—holding it really tight. 

“Y, yes..” 

With that, Mark slips his hand on his pocket—trying to get something. It turns out to be a lube. Jaebum doesn’t know why the fuck would Mark bring his lube when he was out. 

His thought disappears immediately when Mark’s finger is suddenly inside his hole. Jaebum almost cry because of the pleasure; it is too much. 

The sensation of Mark’s finger digging his hole is really driving Jaebum crazy—he stutters and hugs the older boy tighter.

Mark sure is such an asshole, he adds another finger inside Jaebum without any warning, which it causes the younger boy to scream. He screams up to the top of his lungs until he can’t breathe properly—his head falls back because of the sensation that Mark’s fingers give. 

Mark decides to deepen his fingers and scissoring Jaebum’s fresh and firm hole. The younger is now crying because damn, it feels really good—he can’t control his moans anymore, he’s ignoring the amount of tears that is already rolling down to his cheeks. 

Jaebum’s appearance right now is really messy; his cheeks and ears are flushed with red, tears and sweats becoming one, some of his bangs are sticking on his forehead because he is sweating really bad, the countable love marks on his neck starts turning purple, oh also do not forget the fact that more of his saliva has trailed down. 

Mark doesn’t stop there though, it seems like he still wants to wreck Jaebum more. He is older than him anyway, so he can do whatever he wants, isn’t it? Then Mark pushes his fingers deeper, which he receives a loud yet soft moan from Jaebum, and finds the sweet spot of his. 

That is when Jaebum feels that his sexual pleasure-meter is reaching its top. When Mark massages them, Jaebum can’t hold his moans. His nipples are starting to get harder due to what Mark just did. He needs something in order to shut it up—whether it’s Mark’s cock or Mark’s lips or even Mark’s finger, he doesn’t care. He just needs something that can make him shut the fuck up or at least making it less noisy. 

Jaebum doesn’t know which part of Mark that he has to use, he can’t think properly. So that he cups Mark’s face and places his lips on the older’s. He parts his own lips—letting Mark’s tongue slips and dominating his mouth again. Jaebum is kinda relieved now that he knows Mark is swallowing all of his moans in enjoyment. 

Mark still kisses him. The kiss is pretty sloppy and lazy, Jaebum doesn’t mind though. Kissing while having an anal sex is the best, Jaebum can’t think anything better than this until Mark breaks the kiss as he pulls out his fingers and taking off his pants. 

Jaebum breathes heavily when he sees Mark’s cock is already twitching. He gulps—how he wonders what will his cock taste like yet at the same time Jaebum also needs Mark’s cock to be inside him right now. 

“This is what you‘ve been waiting for, right? Now lift your leg, slut.” 

Jaebum obeys, he lifts one of his legs shakily while glancing at Mark quietly because, fuck, that was hot. 

First thing first, the older boy rubs his own dick with the lube. And then it enters Jaebum’s tight anus. It feels really good, Jaebum cries even more—he is moaning really loud when he feels the presence of Mark’s thick cock inside him. 

Jaebum doesn’t know how did it end up like this; he is being fucked by his groupmate, Mark, right on the door. He can feel that his back is crying due to the hardness of the door—but fuck everything, Mark’s cock feels just right inside his tight and wet anus. While his mouth letting loud and attractive moans his hand is looking for Mark’s hair—and gripping it really hard. 

“Fucking hell, you’re really tight, I didn’t expect that you’re gonna be this tight when I call you ‘slut’,” Mark mutters, which causes Jaebum to shiver because the feeling of Mark’s hot breathe on his shoulder. The older helps Jaebum lifting his legs and thrusts his hips faster; trying to find the perfect rhythm. The adrenaline inside Jaebum’s body is rushing like hell. 

The sound of their skin slapping with their pleased moans is the only thing that fills the room. Their messy breathing make the temperature of the room increase—making the two boys feel hotter and excited. 

“You actually enjoy it when I call you ‘slut’, huh? You’re one disgusting bitch.” Mark whispers right on the younger’s ear while thursting it—pushing him on to the door harder, Jaebum thinks that Mark is actually trying to kill him today. 

“F- fuck, that feels so good, hyung, h- harder please..” Jaebum begs as his cock is throbbing from its place, and Mark finds that when Jaebum is begging with his flustered face is really interesting, he wants to see more of this side from him. 

Mark frowns yet grinning at the same time—pretending that he doesn’t know anything, “What is this? The leader of Got7 is begging infront of me? For a cock?” He humiliates the younger further. Jaebum wants to yell at the older boy but he can’t since Mark is still fucking him really harsh. He nods quickly, “Y- yes, please, I need it.” He just wants Mark’s cock goes deeper, even though he has to throw away his calm and mature image—he can’t imagine how wrecked is his face now. 

“If that’s what you want, sure then.” Mark accelerates the speed of his thrust—pushing and pulling his cock inside like a piston. Jaebum’s soft moans are turning into dry and loud; it escapes from his mouth. He cries until he unables to catch his breathe because Mark’s cock is reaching and hitting his sweet spot. 

“Damn, you’re tight as fuck, or is my cock too thick to fit in your hole?” Mark speaks up, ignoring Jaebum’s whimpers. Jaebum still can’t believe that he is getting fucked by Mark, his own groupmate—and which apparently is his crush too. He didn’t think that Mark would just attack him so sudden, Jaebum feels like he is going to die due to the excess of the pleasure. It’s stupid but he even asks himself is he going to the seventh heaven. 

Everyone knows that Mark is the least noisy in the group, he sometimes gets hyped—overall he’s pretty quiet. But who knows that behind his quiet personality he can make the group’s leader, who is superior—that is what most people think.

“I bet you want to get fucked by everyone in Got7 right? Even Youngjae the sunshine, you’re such a pathetic whore.” 

There, another Mark’s shitty talk. Jaebum can’t help it that he always gets hyped when the older spits those humiliating stuffs. It hurts, but Jaebum likes it. Sometimes he is confused at himself if he is a masochist or not. 

Mark gets a negative respond from the younger, “T- that’s not true..” Jaebum mumbles. Yet honestly Mark doesn’t give a fuck, he keeps degradating the younger, “Oh really? Your hole is saying the otherwise though, but I don’t really care anyway,” 

Mark chuckles for a while—throwing a fake laugh at Jaebum, “I can’t believe that I’m actually fucking Im Jaebum, the leader of Got7,” Then he continues, “I wonder what if the members see our chic and charismatic leader is acting like a bitch for my cock?” Mark stares at Jaebum who is apparently trying to hold his tears—he’s biting the flesh of his lower lips. 

“What would they say when they see you as a thirsty-cock slut? My my, wouldn’t it be really interesting?” 

Jaebum’s imagination goes wild, he would be so fucking embarassed when the other members see him like this—yet his reaction is saying the opposite, his dick twitches; probably it’s going splutter all his sticky liquid. He can feel Mark’s thrusts are going faster by each movement, Jaebum won’t mind if he passes out after this making out session. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Mark says with his hand still lifting Jaebum’s leg. He is kinda surprised that Jaebum doesn’t complain about the position at all. Maybe he is just too impatient for Mark’s cock so he ignores it, Mark thinks. 

When Jaebum realizes that the older boy is about to pull out his dick from his hole, he quickly grabs Mark’s hand on his leg, “J, just cum inside me.”

Mark inhales rapidly, “You’re so disgusting, you even want me to cum inside you,“ He mutters with a fake annoyed tone. “But fine, I will do what you want.” He continues as he licks Jaebum’s remaining saliva on his chin. 

Jaebum’s moans and Mark’s frustated growls keep echoing inside that room, making the situation even more tense. Jaebum tries to cup Mark’s face again and kissing the older’s lips several times—his tongue is trying its best to wet Mark’s lips, teeth, ceiling, and tongue. He doesn’t forget to chew Mark’s lower lips—tasting him. For this once, Mark lets the younger dominates his mouth. 

“H, hyung, can I-“ 

“No, we’ll do it together.” The fact that Mark cuts Jaebum’s question makes the younger frowns; he kinda doesn’t agree with it but somehow it still succeeds to make himself aroused. 

After several thrusts and loud moans that come from Jaebum’s mouth, Mark’s cock finally decides to squirt all of his cum inside—making Jaebum’s anus get filled with his white and sticky liquid, and it goes the same with Jaebum’s. Except that Jaebum’s cum leaves some traces on his sweatshirt. 

Both of them are now panting due to the lack of oxygen and none of them says anything until Mark stares at the younger intensely—which it manages to make him flustered again.

“You know, you’re actually pretty cute, especially when you’re wearing this thing.” Mark confesses as he grabs the hem of Jaebum’s sweatshirt. Sure, Jaebum is happy to know that his crush called him cute, and when he sees the traces of the white liquid, his eyes get widened. 

“What the hell? I got this from a fan!” He groans, an irritated tone can be heard from his voice. On the other hand, Mark wipes off Jaebum’s cum again, but this time he is the one who tastes it. 

“Ew, what the fuck? It tastes bitter, how did you manage to swallow them without saying ‘yuck’?”

Jaebum sighs, “Why are you like this,” And it receives a small chuckle from the older. “Anyway, I can buy another one for you, let’s go to the department store tomorrow.” Mark says and a smile appears on his lips. 

Jaebum blinks several times; trying to process what just happened, “Are you asking me to go on a date with you?” He lets out a small laugh as if he is just joking.

Mark shrugs, “Yeah, probably.” 

“Cool, let’s go.” 

Not a long time after that, both of their faces turn red. 

“That is like the most half-assed confession I’ve ever heard.” 

“I know right.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to murder me (2)


End file.
